


Confession

by Suiseii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, sorry if anyone in this is ooc im just bad at writing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiseii/pseuds/Suiseii
Summary: "Edward felt his heart skip a beat along with his cheeks and tips of his ears burning. He jerked the back of his left hand to the right side of his face and sure enough, it was warm. Was he getting… flustered because of Ling?"





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> i literally made this shit between the hours of 1 am to 4 am in 3 nights so its really cheesy and i'm very tired good night
> 
> also i did get some help from a friend proofreading so hopefully this is decent

“Paninya and I agreed to sleep together in the room down the hall to the left, Al volunteered to sleep on the couch here, so that leaves Ed and Ling with the other room.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Edward abruptly interrupted. “You’re expecting me to sleep with this guy?” He pointed towards Ling, while still looking straight at Winry. “Give me a damn break; There’s no way in hell that I’m sharing a room with Ling.”

 

Winry let out an annoyed sigh as Edward argued. “Come on, Ed, can you quit being so stubborn for one night? We already made all the sleeping arrangements, so just deal with it, okay?”

 

Edward folded his arms and grunted as spoke under his breath,  _ “I can’t believe I’m going to share a bed with Ling-” _

 

“Do you realize how rude you sound right now?” Winry’s voice was stern as she cut off Edward’s complaining, “Ling is sitting right next to you for crying out loud! I’m sure he’s just fine with sorting something out. I only said you had to share the room, not the bed; Maybe one of you could sleep on the floor.”

 

Silence swept over the room as Edward caught himself between Winry, who wasn’t going to deal with his bullshit, and Alphonse, Paninya, and Ling, who were dead quiet. 

 

“I-I…” Edward stuttered. He really felt bad about what he’d just said, acting like a stubborn child. Edward leaned down and looked at the wooden floorboards beneath him and sighed before sitting back up towards Winry, “I’m sor-”

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Winry interrupted as she tilted her head to the right.

 

Edward looked to his side to where Ling was sitting. He already felt terrible about all this, and now he had to give an apology to the person he’d been indirectly insulting? It was all sorts of shamefulness.

 

“I’m really sorry about what I said, Ling. Uh… I probably really hurt your feelings, didn’t I?”

 

A nervous laugh escaped from Ling as he scratched the back of his neck and looked away, “Oh, I-It’s fine. I know-” he turned his head back to make eye contact with Edward before continuing, “-you didn’t actually mean it.” 

 

Some strange feeling went through Edward as he watched and listen to Ling forgive him. It was the same sort of feeling you get when you realize something out of the blue, but what he couldn’t figure out exactly  _ what _ he realized.

 

Then came a sigh as Alphonse spoke up. “Look, let's just get some rest before any huge fights break out. It’s nearly 11 PM, and we’ve got to get up at a decent time tomorrow.”

 

Paninya nodded in agreement as she added, “We can’t spend all night bickering about where we’ll be sleeping, because it won’t even matter if we end up getting no sleep at all.” Paninya then stood up and started walking towards the room Winry and herself would be sharing.

 

Winry got up a moment later and turned towards Edward and Ling before disappearing in the hotel’s hallway, “Don’t be too noisy, capisce?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to keep the yelling to a minimum.” Edward responded in an already irritated tone as he rolled his eyes.

 

Winry’s eyes rolled back in response as she spun on her heel back around, following with footsteps and the creek of a door opening and closing shortly afterwards. 

 

It was completely silent for what felt like minutes before Alphonse spoke up, “Uh… you two should probably head over to the other room. I’ve gotta get some rest out here.”

 

And with that, Edward immediately stood straight up and walked to the room he would be sharing, though his steps were more as if he was storming away like a child being told to go to their room after getting grounded for throwing a tantrum. 

 

After the door had swung open and slammed shut from Edward entering the room, Alphonse sighed and looked towards Ling. “I’m sorry about his behavior, his temper has been really bad lately.”

 

“It’s alright, I won’t hold it against him,” Ling replied with an optimistic smile as he stood up and walked out of the living room, flipping off the main light switch for Alphonse as he went past it. “Good night!”

 

“I would say good night too, but I should probably wish you good luck.” Alphonse chuckled and Ling smiled a bit in response before thanking him.

 

With a turn of the aged doorknob and a squeak from the hinges, Ling let himself in and saw Edward sitting on the side of bed with his arms folded, staring at the floor. Edward didn’t even bother to look up to see who had entered the room, and Ling couldn’t figure out if it was out of frustration or sheer embarrassment.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Ling stood in front of the closed bedroom door. Right when he opened his mouth to break the silence, Edward seemed to had read his mind and spoke just before him. 

 

“Look, I don’t mean for all of this to sound specifically really about you. I just have a really hard time sharing beds, let alone bedrooms. Hell, I’ve never even slept beside anyone except when I went camping and had to share a sleeping bag with Al because he somehow forgot his own- I couldn’t watch him just freeze to death in the corner of our tent.” 

 

“You don’t have to explain it, Ed.” Ling’s eyes were filled with gentleness as he spoke to Edward in a soft and quiet voice, “I understand.”

 

Edward felt his heart skip a beat along with his cheeks and tips of his ears burning. He jerked the back of his left hand to the right side of his face and sure enough, it was warm. Was he getting… flustered because of Ling? 

 

_ There’s no way that can be what’s going on, _ Edward repeated to himself.  _ I don’t even like Ling! Why is my body suddenly reacting as if I’m some hopeless romantic teenage girl and he’s my high school crush that just gazed in my direction for a second?! _

 

“Uh… Ed? You doing alright there, bud?”

 

Thank god Ling’s voice had snapped Edward out of his weird love trance; one more second of thinking about having some sort of attraction to Ling and he was going to absolutely lose his mind. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I-” Of course, Edward just  _ had _ to choke on his words as if his flushed face wasn’t making it obvious enough that he was flustered. “I’m fine. Just turn off the lights and get in the bed.”

 

While Edward was adjusting the bedsheets and pillows for him to get in, he noticed Ling was starting to strip down and it caught it off guard, “Haha… What the fuck.”

 

Ling looked at Edward quizzically while Edward was looking at him more like he was a complete psycho. “What? You’ve never slept naked? Ever?”

 

“No, but at least I have the decency to not practically tear all my clothes off when sleeping next to someone!” If it weren’t for the fact that Winry and Paninya were trying to sleep across the hall from them, Edward would’ve screamed that statement instead of whisper-yelling.

 

“Jesus Christ, Ed, I’m gonna keep my pants on. Calm down, you feisty blonde twink.”

 

That nearly had Edward absolutely enraged.  _ Feisty blonde twink? Who does Ling think he is?! He’s barely a twunk to begin with! _

 

While Edward was internal monologuing about how much he hated being called a “feisty blonde twink,” Ling was currently relishing in the moment and laughing as quietly as he could. Boy, it sure was fun watching that little kid get all riled up. 

 

“Whatever!” Edward shouted as he threw his arms up in the air with frustration. “Just get in bed, I’m too tired for this shit!”

 

Cut to a few moments later, and they were both finally under the covers and Edward was looking at the ceiling begging that he’d just fall asleep already. He’d been embarrassing himself practically all day, and all he wanted was to sleep it off. But no, he couldn’t even close his eyes without remembering that there was another guy, laying in the same bed as him, nearly naked, and clearly doing some sort of witchcraft to make his face red and heart beating quicker. He despised it. 

 

Edward jumped out of fear when something laid on his chest. It was… Ling’s arm? He couldn’t really see it in the darkness but it felt like it and that was the most reasonable answer. Then, like he was in some fictional story, a flashback of Ling hit him like a bus;

 

_ “Oh, I hope this doesn’t bother you too much, but sometimes I get a bit… touchy… when I sleep. If I ever make you uncomfortable, just push me away. Don’t worry, I probably won’t be hurt by it; I’m a pretty heavy sleeper.” _

 

Damn it all. 

 

This xingese boy was going to make Edward lose his sanity- if not all his dignity. 

 

_ Why is this such a big issue for me?  _ Edward thought to himself,  _ It’s just Ling! We’re just friends! That’s literally it! Why does my heart race whenever I- _

 

Then it clicked.

 

_ No… no, no, that can’t be it… I’d never like him that way! But… maybe? Ugh! _

 

Startled once more, Edward snapped out of his thoughts from the feeling of Ling putting his other arm around him. Though it got him out of his self-denial, the fact that Ling put another limb on him didn’t make the situation any better.

 

After a sigh of defeat with a drag of both his sweaty hands across his face, Edward finally gave up fighting with himself. He needed to face it; he had a crush on Ling, and he knew it. When he developed the feeling for him, however, was a mystery. 

 

Only a few minutes with Ling’s arms wrapped around him, Edward suddenly realized how touch starved he really had been all this time. Maybe he just needed to be affectionate sometimes, or he needed the security of being held by someone. Either way, Edward gave up on convincing himself that he hated this and just let himself enjoy the moment while it lasted- though he knew we was definitely going to be ashamed of himself in the morning.

 

_ But nevermind that, that’s in the future. Just focus on the present.  _

 

_ Focus on feeling. _

 

It was warm and soft; like he was in a blanket that cuddled and heated him up on the inside rather than the surface of his body like a regular one would. And there was that blissful sensation too that made him feel as if nothing could go wrong in the arms of someone he finally accepted that he was in love with. 

 

Edward couldn’t help but let out a quiet hum of pleasure as he buried himself deeper in Ling’s arms and closer to Ling’s body. His body was shockingly hot for being half naked, barely covered, and exposed to the cold-room temperature air. When Edward pressed the side of his head against Ling’s chest, he listened to the rhythm of the heartbeat like a comforting metronome. Part of Edward felt disappointed that Ling wasn’t awake, though if he was, he would almost certainly end up too flustered to even think clearly. 

 

And as if Ling had unconsciously read his mind, low and behold, Ling started to seem like he was waking up. At least, that’s what it looked like when Edward watched him make a humming noise in his chest, start to sit up slowly, then groggily rub his eyes as he turned over towards Edward.

 

_ “Hmm… Ed…? Are you still awake?” _

 

Edward caught himself go completely silent and pretending to be asleep as he hopelessly flipped back and forth on whether to say  _ “It’s not what you think!”  _ or  _ “I’m in love with you.”  _ To make matters even worse for him, Ling felt the need place the back of his hand to feel Edward’s extremely warm cheeks.

 

Ling knew Edward had to be awake; he wouldn’t be this warm if he was asleep. When he moved his hand away, he decided to hold onto Edward’s left hand in his own, and rub circles on the palm with both of his thumbs as he began to softly whisper to the “asleep” Edward Elric. 

 

_ “This is probably hard for you, because it really is for me, too. I don’t know where these feelings came from, but I’m madly in love with you, Ed. There’s something about you that just makes me so… happy. Sometimes you randomly appear in my thoughts and for the longest time I could never put the pieces together as to why, but then it all finally made sense. If my memory is correct, it was the day that the five of us all went out for dinner together at some restaurant to celebrate… something, I don’t remember. But what I do recall, is actually taking the time to watch you talk to everyone with that wide smile on your face, your hand gestures and body language that showed how emotional expressive you were, and all that positivity radiating off of you. That’s when I realized I was falling for you, but I knew you didn’t feel the same, so it really hurt me for a while. Remember that time when I wasn’t the first one done with their meal weeks ago? And I said that ‘I was full from eating earlier’? I was lying. My little depression made me lose my appetite for a while.” _

 

Ling turned his attention away from rubbing Edward’s hand to Edward’s face. It wasn’t really a surprise that he noticed Edward was wide awake with that flabbergasted look on his face, but it still made him turn away and looking down again.

 

_ “I’m rambling, aren’t I? Hah… Sorry about that, I get a little carried away sometimes-” _

 

“No, you didn’t,” Edward stopped him, his voice being a bit louder than Ling’s as it was more of a quiet talking voice rather than a whisper. “I should be saying sorry here. I’ve been in denial and rejecting you for so long, and yet… you kept those feelings and that attraction for me despite everything.” There was shuffling in the bed sheets as Edward began to sit up next to Ling. The two of them silently grasped both of their hands together in the darkness; fingers intertwining with each other as they soaked in the feeling of  _ “I always loved you”  _ while not saying a single word.

 

Ling exhaled as he tightened his grip as if the world was going to fall apart if he were to let go. _ “I’ve been in love with you for so long,” he admitted. _

 

Edward couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, me too, but you know how I am. Always too stubborn to accept things.”

 

As the two softly chuckled, they both started to lean in closer to the point that their foreheads were touching, and their lips were a breath apart from the other. Eventually Edward let go of his left hand, which left Ling in a confused state for a moment until he started petting the back of his neck. As silly as it sounds, Edward was convinced that Ling was a cat because he would always mimic a purr whenever anyone even rubbed the top of his head. Though purring came to a halt when Edward started to bury his hand into hair. He slowly combed it out with his fingers and watched as each strand of long and silky black hair fell from between his fingers and onto Ling’s back. Ling had practically forgotten how soothing it felt when people played with his hair. It was like there was this strange comforting sensation that went through you whenever someone braided or ran their fingers through it. 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t restrain himself for another second; not with his heart pounding so loudly, the pleasure of his hair being played with, and those beautiful peachy lips just a centimeter away from his own. Ling quickly held onto both sides of Edward’s hips and pressed his lips against the other’s. Admittedly, the movement made Edward jump at first, but he wasn’t going to object at all. Rather, he wrapped his arms around Ling and just about melted into the kiss without a second thought. It all seemed so fast but somehow… so right. Ling found himself eventually gliding his hands around Edward so that one arm was wrapped around his torso while the other held onto the back of Edward’s head from behind.

 

Both of them could feel heart beats in their ears, and their grips on one another would tighten until they would let go their tensity and relax. Their mouths stayed locked together for a few minutes until Edward pulled away, catching his breath before asking, “This isn’t a dream, right?”

 

With a soft giggle and a smile, Ling answered, “I don’t think a dream me would ever end up confessing like this, so it’s safe to say ‘yes, this is reality.’”

 

The two leaned close once more into a comforting embrace, with each of them repeating “I love you” and “I love you too” back and forth. Eventually they started to lean to one side until both of them flopped back down to where they were originally laying. Ling and Edward still held each other close that night, gradually falling asleep in one another’s arms. 


End file.
